<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【林勢俊x你】獨食 by sealeatdumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888491">【林勢俊x你】獨食</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling'>sealeatdumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lim se jun, victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【林勢俊x你】獨食</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『這是我第一次寫信給你，也會是最後一次』</p><p>你在信的開頭就寫下這句話<br/>
明明是一封告白的信，但看起來像是要告別</p><p>說告別也沒錯，因為這封信是你為這場單戀畫下的句點</p><p> </p><p>你喜歡林勢俊</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>你和林勢俊是在烤肉店認識的<br/>
而且那天還是因為烤五花肉</p><p>「什麼?! 今天推出的限量超值五花肉賣完了????」<br/>
「勢俊抱歉啊 剛剛那位客人搶到最後一份」</p><p>你突然覺得背脊發涼，有人正用強烈的目光看向你<br/>
一回頭看到的是和你年紀相仿的男子<br/>
痾…..正確來說，他的眼神是看向你正要放入烤盤的五花肉</p><p>今天終於結束一門討厭的大考<br/>
於是你來到這間歡迎獨食人的店家<br/>
有些店不歡迎一個人店內用餐，烤肉店就更不可能<br/>
但這間店的老闆人非常好，即使是獨自來的客人也能沒有壓力的吃烤肉</p><p>現在用可惜眼神望向肉的男子<br/>
應該也是一個人吃飯的<br/>
不知道是什麼奇怪的想法，本性害羞的你竟然說出了這些話</p><p>「那個…..如果不介意的話就一起吧」<br/>
「我點了很多，一個人也吃不完」</p><p>你看到眼前的人，眼睛裡閃閃發亮<br/>
「真的嗎? 太好了！！！」<br/>
看來五花肉的魅力真大<br/>
也因為這次的五花肉相遇 (?<br/>
你知道對方叫做林勢俊，和你是同個學校的學生<br/>
表演藝術系大四<br/>
最近正在準備畢業表演<br/>
剛結束繁重的練習，但找不到人一起吃烤肉</p><p>「哎呀 你就自己去吃好了，我要去約會了」<br/>
「我不要和你一起吃烤肉，你每次都吃掉大半的肉」<br/>
「林勢俊是豬，每次大家都吃完，結果還要點」</p><p>你聽著林勢俊轉述這些話，還隱約感覺到他的不滿<br/>
「我哪是豬！！！　那些人根本不懂品嘗食物的美味」</p><p>看著他塞進一塊肉，臉頰鼓鼓的樣子<br/>
你不小心笑出聲來</p><p>「你也覺得我很好笑嗎?」</p><p>「不…..不是，覺得你很有趣，吃東西的樣子也很好看」</p><p>從林勢俊坐在你對面開始，你就覺得這個人很有趣<br/>
「真的嗎? 那以後要吃烤肉，我們一起吃好了」</p><p>對於林勢俊的邀約，你也沒多想就答應了<br/>
雖然也習慣一個人吃飯了，但和這個人吃飯應該會很有趣</p><p>「好耶~~~~ 我之前看到隔壁小區有間店，這樣就可以去吃了」</p><p>這個人真的是很喜歡美食呢</p><p>--</p><p>結果除了那間烤肉店<br/>
你們還一起吃遍了很多店，烤腸辣年糕、義大利漢堡、草莓蛋糕店……等等<br/>
你喜歡吃東西，而且也不會挑食<br/>
林勢俊每次說的店你都說好<br/>
喜歡吃美食是真的，但想和林勢俊一起吃才是主因</p><p>你不太記得是什麼時候開始的<br/>
看著林勢俊吃東西的樣子，會有點心動的感覺<br/>
有時比起食物本身的味道，你更喜歡和他在一起的時光</p><p>林勢俊是個看起來大喇喇、很隨意的人<br/>
但實際上非常細心溫柔<br/>
雖然總是笑臉嘻嘻的樣子，但講起熱愛的舞台時<br/>
他的眼神在發光</p><p>你吃東西雖然也很隨興，但還是有些個人的小習慣<br/>
像是喜歡吃七分熟的肉、麻油烹調的蛋<br/>
喜歡吃川式麻辣、酸菜白肉鍋、白醬義大利麵、巧克力蛋糕…….</p><p>如果吃飯時不喝喜愛的冰奶茶，而是喝熱紅茶<br/>
那就代表那天你的大姨媽報到</p><p>而這些喜好和習慣，林勢俊默默記住了<br/>
有次你邊吃邊摸著肚子時，林勢俊幫你點了杯熱紅茶</p><p>「這次很不舒服嗎?」</p><p>你有些驚訝，原來他知道你的習慣<br/>
「還….還好，可能是前幾天吃了雪糕」</p><p>只不過多吃一根巧克力雪糕，怎麼這次大姨媽就比平常還狠</p><p>「你這樣不行」<br/>
林勢俊微微的噘嘴</p><p>「? 什麼不行?」<br/>
你不明白那句話是什麼意思</p><p>「以後吃冰要找我」<br/>
「我也要一起」<br/>
林勢俊假裝生氣鼓起臉，但眼神像是要討關愛的孩子</p><p>「好，以後會找你~」<br/>
你心裡對他的喜歡又多了幾分<br/>
距離表演藝術系的畢業演出還剩幾天<br/>
林勢俊在之前就給了你門票</p><p>「來看我表演吧，想讓你看看我帥氣的樣子」<br/>
林勢俊邊說邊自豪地抬頭</p><p>「那我就期待一下，不然腦子裡都是你大口吃肉、吃烤腸的樣子」<br/>
你故意開玩笑說道<br/>
其實你知道林勢俊在舞台上一定會很有魅力</p><p>「嗚嗚 怎麼能這麼說，肉和烤腸真的很好吃」</p><p>「我知道」</p><p>再怎麼好吃的東西，也是因為和你一起吃才會覺得美味</p><p> </p><p>在演出當天你去了花店買好花<br/>
想著表演結束後送給林勢俊，恭喜他完成舞台</p><p>進到表演廳後，你不經感嘆這場演出規劃得很細緻<br/>
從舞台設計、會場燈光、演員的表演<br/>
每一步都能看出他們用心準備的結果</p><p>林勢俊的表演在你預期之內但也出乎意料之外<br/>
果然在舞台上的他散發著光芒<br/>
但自己看著看著，心跳怎麼漸漸加快<br/>
他的表情、聲音、肢體動作<br/>
好像都牽動著台下的觀眾</p><p>你的心隨著劇情的起伏而有波動<br/>
林勢俊舉手投足都吸引著你的目光<br/>
果然是在舞台上光芒閃爍的人<br/>
劇終時，台下響起如雷的掌聲</p><p>當觀眾漸漸離場時，你準備到後台把花束給林勢俊<br/>
卻看到一個長髮背影衝到他的懷裡<br/>
兩人親密的抱在一起<br/>
『沒想到就和這齣戲一樣，已經結束了』</p><p>你將花束轉交給剛好經過的人<br/>
「幫我和林勢俊說今天的表演很精采」<br/>
接著就轉身離開了</p><p>如果再待得久一點<br/>
你怕會控制不住想哭的情緒</p><p> </p><p>『無法親口告訴你，是怕造成你的困擾』<br/>
『總覺得是因為和你一起吃，連食物都變美味』<br/>
『和你一起的時光真的很快樂』<br/>
『林勢俊，我喜歡你』</p><p> </p><p>你在信中的最後，寫下那四個無法說出口的字<br/>
這場單戀就這樣結束吧</p><p>你把信交給了烤肉店老闆</p><p>「老闆幫我交給林勢俊吧」<br/>
你拖著小行李箱，把最後一塊烤肉放進嘴裡</p><p>「為什麼不當面和他說呢?」</p><p>「還沒開始就已經結束了」<br/>
「不知道寫這封信是不是對的，但就想畫下句點」<br/>
你勉強地擠出一個微笑<br/>
雖然會有點痛苦，但這也是遲早的事<br/>
「我搬到隔壁城市後，還是會找時間回來吃烤五花肉的」<br/>
看著手錶，離搭車還有點時間<br/>
你想著那間喜愛的冰奶茶店，決定離開前再去買一杯<br/>
搬到隔壁城市後就沒辦法常常喝了</p><p> </p><p>「等等，你等等！！！」<br/>
一個宏亮的聲音從背後傳來<br/>
這是…….</p><p>你不知道該不該回頭，手裡緊緊握著剛買好的奶茶</p><p>「呼….呼…..」<br/>
林勢俊喘了喘氣，就這樣看著你的背影</p><p>「為什麼…..這麼突然…..」<br/>
他的聲音微微顫抖，不知道是不是因為夜晚的低溫</p><p>「畢業之後就有打算搬到另個城市，不是突然的」<br/>
你試圖讓聲音聽起來平靜，即使你現在不敢回頭</p><p>「連當面說再見、一起吃飯也沒有時間嗎….」<br/>
林勢俊的聲音聽起來很落寞<br/>
感覺像被拋棄一樣</p><p>「我….我不想造成你的困擾」<br/>
「什麼困擾?」<br/>
「我不想你女朋友誤會…..」<br/>
「女朋友?」</p><p>林勢俊現在一頭霧水</p><p>「上次那個長髮的女生….. 我在後台看到你們…..」</p><p>你覺得自己的聲音開始顫抖<br/>
但還是努力地想擠出笑容，畢竟你不是林勢俊的誰<br/>
只是一起吃飯的「朋友」</p><p>你聽見林勢俊的笑聲<br/>
讓你整個人好錯愕</p><p>「怎麼? 這有什麼好笑的嗎?」</p><p>林勢俊繞到你面前，用他那雙眼睛看著你</p><p>「那個長髮的不是我女朋友，而且他是男的」<br/>
「什麼???」<br/>
這下換你錯愕了</p><p>林勢俊拿出手機照片<br/>
「你看到的是不是這個背影」<br/>
接著林勢俊給你看了正面照<br/>
是個長得很清秀的男孩子</p><p>一時間你腦袋無法思考</p><p>「他叫都韓勢，我們系上的學弟」<br/>
「那天表演結束，不知道為什麼戴著女生假髮來抱我」<br/>
「可能是太興奮了吧」</p><p>「喔…是喔….」<br/>
不知道為什麼突然覺得自己有點丟臉</p><p>「你那天有來看表演，怎麼最後只留下花束?」<br/>
「啊….那是因為……」<br/>
你現在想找個洞鑽進去<br/>
臉頰也開始泛紅</p><p>林勢俊的臉湊到你面前<br/>
你們之間的距離，近到連他的睫毛都看得很清楚<br/>
「用信告白完就想走? 要對我負責才行」<br/>
「什…什麼?」</p><p>在你還沒反應過來時，他溫暖的大手牽住你冰冷的小手</p><p>「一輩子和我一起吃飯吧」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>